


Tempt the Light

by kireiflora



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Happy birthday nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: Tempest decided it was time to see Twilight again.





	Tempt the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draikinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/gifts).



> I did not realize writing ponies was so hard, and I'm late, but Happy Birthday anyway Nate!

Tempest still wasn’t confident about her horn, she had too many years of astonished and revolted reactions to work past. But, she’d found a hat that covered it, without looking obvious, and she no longer got those reactions. It wasn’t perfect, but it was exhilarating to be able to walk down a street without whispers following her. Maybe one day it wouldn’t be a big deal to anyone, but that was the future.

For now she put it out of her mind, instead shifting her weight as the train moved. She had needed time away from all the ponies in the big cities, it’d been years since she’d been around so many for an extended time.

The train came to a stop and she checked the hat before she walked off as the doors opened, it took off quickly after her, giving her no chance to back out of this. She hadn’t changed much in the few months since the Storm Kings takeover, she didn’t try to keep her mane as straight, but neither did she let it grow out. 

So these ponies stared at her for another reason, recognizing her. But they didn’t run screaming, or anything. Just stared in surprise as she walked by, head held high.

“Fizzlepop!” Pinkie Pie tackled her into a hug. “What are you doing here?” 

Tempest jerked, but smiled slightly, “I’m here to visit Twilight.” 

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Pinkie pouted but laughed and gave her a little push. “She’s going to be so surprised and happy! Better hurry before the surprise gets spoiled!” 

And she was gone as fast as she’d appeared, seeming to vanish into thin air, as always. 

Tempest laughed a little to herself as she continued towards the towering crystal castle. She tried to relax her tense muscles a bit, even now she was still used to constantly being at attention. As she neared the castle she couldn’t help but speed up just a little, eager to see Twilight again.

“Spiiiike! Where’d you put today’s list?” Twilight’s voice rang out as Tempest pushed the doors open. “Ev-”

Tempest smiled as Twilight caught sight of her in the entrance.

“Tempest!” she cried, rushing forward and nuzzling her slightly. “What are you doing here?” her wings jumped about a bit, horn glowing and sending stuff flying around in a frantic attempt to clean up the few things scattered about.

“I decided to come and see you.” she replied, looking around. It hadn’t changed much since she was last here, a different plant here or there, different stacks of books scattered around.

“You should’ve warned me!” Twilight covered her face with her wings for a moment. “The castles a mess!”

“It’s not that bad, and we don’t have to stay in here...I just wanted to spend some time with you.” she offered, not wanting her to stress over the state of her castle. 

Twilight nodded slightly, “I could introduce you to everypony here-properly that is…” she trailed off a bit with a wince, “I-err-what a nice hat!” she rushed on quickly, gesturing at it with a wing as a book flew over Tempest’s head.

She blushed slightly, a tad embarrassed, “It’s made everything a lot easier.” she replied instead.

Twilight frowned for a moment before she brushed it off, “Well, I’m glad it makes you comfortable!” she smiled and things finally stopped flying around the room. Her gaze darted around slightly before finally resting on Tempest fully. “You’re the one that came here though, what would  _ you _ like to do Tempest?”

Shrugging she replied, “I just wanted to spend time with you Twilight, I can accompany you on errands, or stay here.”

Twilight hummed, “I only have a few things to do today that shouldn’t take too long, I’d love for you to come along Tempest!” she grinned and tugged a list out from a pile of books and looked it over.

\-----

The day out with Twilight had gone better than she’d thought it would, it seemed the Ponyville ponies at least, were becoming accustomed to her.

“Oh that one looks like a star!” 

She glanced at Twilight and then up at the clouds where she was looking. “That one next to it looks like a feather.” she replied.

Twilight nodded and then pushed herself off her back into a sitting position. “I’m glad you came today.”

Tempest sat up as well, looking down at Ponyville. “Me too.”

Twilight nuzzled her and spread a wing over her.

She blinked a bit in surprise but blushed and nuzzled back.

They sat there, watching the clouds as the sun finished its descent, and gazed at the stars as they twinkled in the sky.

“You should visit again soon.” Twilight said softly.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled YoI next week. But I needed to do something for these gay horses at some point.


End file.
